This invention relates to slide fasteners, and more specifically to improvements in the stringers of slide fasteners for particular use with fishing nets, tents, covering sheets of fabric used at sites of construction, and similar articles.
The stringer tapes of slide fasteners as heretofore made have been fine textured and are therefore not quite suitable for use with the above listed articles having portions where permeability to fluids is required or at least desirable. When conventional slide fasteners are employed for interconnecting sections of fishing nets or protective fabric coverings used at construction sites, for example, their fine-textured stringer tapes hardly permit the passage therethrough of currents of ocean water or air. The stringer tapes thus augment the pulling forces applied to the fasteners by the currents of fluids. Moreover, the stringer tapes are incapable of absorbing such intense crosswise pulls, so that their connections to the article edges are particularly liable to be broken.